cercamonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chartier/Lecteurs et lectures à l'âge de la textualité électronique
Catégorie:Citation Catégorie: text-e Catégorie: Chartier Catégorie: 2001 Catégorie: français Catégorie: lecture Category:livreCategory:bibliothèqueCategory:hypertexte Lecteurs et lectures à l'âge de la textualité électronique (e-text.orghttp://www.text-e.org/conf/index.cfm?fa=printable&ConfText_ID=5)/ Roger Chartier :... :En 1968, dans un essai devenu célèbre, Roland Barthes associait la toute-puissance du lecteur et la mort de l'auteur. Détrôné de sa souveraineté ancienne par le langage ou, plutôt, par "les écritures multiples, issues de plusieurs cultures et qui entrent les unes avec les autres en dialogue, en parodie, en contestation", l'auteur cédait sa prééminence au lecteur, entendu comme ce "quelqu'un qui tient rassemblées dans un même champ toutes les traces dont est constitué l'écrit". La position de lecture était ainsi comprise comme le lieu où le sens pluriel, mobile, instable, est rassemblé, où le texte, quel qu'il soit, acquiert sa signification.Roland Barthes, 'La mort de l'auteur' (1968), in Roland Barthes, Le Bruissement de la langue. Essais critiques IV (Paris, 1984), pp. 63-69. :... :La mort du lecteur et la disparition de la lecture sont pensées comme la conséquence inéluctable de la civilisation de l'écran, du triomphe des images et de la communication électronique. C'est ce dernier diagnostic que j'aimerais discuter dans cet essai. (...) À l'ancienne opposition entre, d'un côté, le livre, l'écrit, la lecture et, de l'autre, l'écran et l'image, est substituée une situation nouvelle qui propose un nouveau support à la culture écrite et une nouvelle forme au livre. De là, le lien très paradoxal établi entre l'omniprésence de l'écrit dans nos sociétés et la thématique obsédante de la disparition du livre et de la mort du lecteur. :... :Au IVe siècle de l'ère chrétienne, une forme nouvelle du livre s'imposa définitivement aux dépens de celle qui était familière aux lecteurs grecs et romains. Le codex, c'est-à-dire un livre composé de feuilles pliées, assemblées et reliées, supplanta de façon progressive mais inéluctable les rouleaux qui jusque-là avaient porté la culture écrite. Avec la nouvelle matérialité du livre, des gestes impossibles devenaient communs: ainsi, écrire en lisant, feuilleter un ouvrage, repérer un passage particulier. Les dispositifs propres au codex transformèrent profondément les usages des textes. L'invention de la page, les repérages assurés par le foliotage et l'indexation, :... :Si les "formes ont un effet sur le sens", comme l'écrivait D.F. McKenzie,D.F. McKenzie, Bibliography and the Sociology of Texts, The Panizzi Lectures 1985, Londres, 1986, p. 4; tr. fr.: La bibliographie et la sociologie des textes (Paris, 1991), p. 30. les livres électroniques organisent de manière nouvelle la relation entre la démonstration et les sources, les modalités de l'argumentation et les critères de la preuve. Écrire ou lire cette nouvelle espèce de livre suppose de se déprendre des habitudes acquises et de transformer les techniques d'accréditation du discours savant dont les historiens ont récemment entrepris de faire l'histoire et d'évaluer les effets: ainsi, la citation, la note en bas de pageAnthony Grafton, Les origines tragiques de l'érudition. Une histoire de la note en bas de page (Paris, 1998). ou ce que Michel de Certeau appelait, après Condillac, la "langue des calculs".Michel de Certeau, Histoire et psychanalyse entre science et fiction (Paris, 1987), p. 79. Chacune de ces manières de prouver la validité d'une analyse se trouve profondément modifiée dès lors que l'auteur peut développer son argumentation selon une logique qui n'est plus nécessairement linéaire et déductive mais ouverte, éclatée et relationnellePour les nouvelles possibilités argumentatives offertes par le texte électronique, cf. David Kolb, 'Socrates in the Labyrinth', in Hyper/Text/Theory ed. George P. Landow (Baltimore et Londres, 1994), pp. 323-344, et Jane Yellowlees Douglas, 'Will the Most Reflexive Relativist Please Stand Up: Hypertext, Argument and Relativism', in Page to Screen: Taking Literacy into the Electronic Era, ed. Ilana Snyder (Londres et New York, 1988), pp. 144-161. et que le lecteur peut consulter lui-même les documents (archives, images, paroles, musique) qui sont les objets ou les instruments de la recherche.Pour un exemple des liens possibles entre démonstration historique et sources documentaires, cf. les deux formes, imprimée et électronique, de l'article de Robert Darnton, 'Presidential Address. An Early Information Society: News and the Media in Eighteenth-Century Paris', The American Historical Review, 105, 2000, pp. 1-35 et AHR web page, http://www.indiana.edu/~ahr/. En ce sens, la révolution des modalités de production et de transmission des textes est aussi une mutation épistémologique fondamentale.Cf., à titre d'exemples, pour la physique théorique, Josette F. de la Vega, La Communication scientifique à l'épreuve de l'Internet (Villeurbanne, 2000), en particulier pp. 181-231; pour la philologie, José Manuel Blecua, Gloria Clavería, Carlos Sanchez et Joan Torruella, ed., Filología e Informática. Nuevas tecnologías en los estudios filológicos (Bellaterra, 1999), et Jean-Emmanuel Tyvaert, ed., L'Imparfait. Philologie électronique et assistance à l'interprétation des textes (Reims, 2000). :... :Une fois établie la domination du codex, les auteurs intégrèrent la logique de sa matérialité dans la construction même de leurs œuvres - par exemple, en divisant ce qui auparavant était la matière textuelle de plusieurs rouleaux, en livres, parties ou chapitres d'un discours unique, contenu dans un seul ouvrage. De façon semblable, les possibilités (ou les contraintes) du livre électronique invitent à organiser autrement ce que le livre qui est encore le nôtre distribue de manière nécessairement linéaire et séquentielle. L'hypertexte et l'hyperlecture qu'il permet et produit transforment les relations possibles entre les images, les sons et les textes associés de manière non linéaire par les connexions électroniques ainsi que les liaisons réalisables entre des textes fluides dans leurs contours et en nombre virtuellement illimité.Pour les définitions de l'hypertexte et de l'hyperlecture, cf. J. D. Bolter, Writing Space: The Computer, Hypertext, and the History of Writing (Hillsdale, N. J., 1991); George P. Landow, Hypertext: The Convergence of Contemporary Critical Theory and Technology (Baltimore et Londres, 1992); réédition: Hypertext 2.0 Being a Revised, Amplified Edition of Hypertext: the Convergence of Contemporary Critical Theory and Technology (Baltimore et Londres, 1997); Ilana Snyder, Hypertext: The Electronic Labyrinth (Melbourne et New York, 1996); Nicholas C. Burbules, 'Rhetorics of the Web: Hyperreading and Critical Literacy', in Page to Screen, pp. 102-122, et Antonio R. de las Heras, Navegar por la información (Madrid, 1991), pp. 81-164. Dans ce monde textuel sans frontières, la notion essentielle devient celle du lien, pensé comme l'opération qui met en rapport les unités textuelles découpées pour la lecture. :... :Dans la culture imprimée, une perception immédiate associe un type d'objet, une classe de textes et des usages particuliers. L'ordre des discours est ainsi établi à partir de la matérialité propre de leurs supports: la lettre, le journal, la revue, le livre, l'archive, etc. Il n'en va plus de même dans le monde numérique où tous les textes, quels qu'ils soient, sont donnés à lire sur un même support (l'écran de l'ordinateur) et dans les mêmes formes (généralement celles décidées par le lecteur). :... :Il y a là une évolution prévisible qui définira le 'livre' et d'autres textes numériques par opposition avec la communication électronique libre et spontanée qui autorise chacun à mettre en circulation sur le Web ses réflexions ou ses créations. :... :Le risque est grand d'un nouvel 'illettrisme', défini non plus par l'incapacité de lire et écrire, mais par l'impossibilité d'accès aux nouvelles formes de transmission de l'écrit - qui ne sont pas sans coût, loin de là. :... :Comme la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, texte électronique promet l'universelle disponibilité de tous les textes jamais écrits, de tous les livres jamais publiés.Luciano Canfora, La Biblioteca scomparsa (Palerme, 1986); tr. fr.: La véritable histoire de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie (Paris, 1988), et Christian Jacob, 'Lire pour écrire: navigations alexandrines', in Le Pouvoir des bibliothèques: la mémoire des livres en Occident, ed. Marc Baratin et Christian Jacob (Paris, 1996), pp. 47-83. Comme la pratique des lieux communs à la Renaissance,Sur la technique des lieux communs à la Renaissance, cf. Francis Goyet, Le 'sublime' du lieu commun: l'invention rhétorique à la Renaissance (Paris, 1996); Ann Blair, The Theater of Nature: Jean Bodin and Renaissance Science (Princeton, 1997); Ann Moss, Printed Commonplace-Books and the Structuring of Renaissance Thought (Oxford, 1996). il appelle la collaboration du lecteur qui peut désormais écrire dans le livre lui-même, partant dans la bibliothèque sans murs de l'écrit électronique. Comme le projet des Lumières, il dessine un espace public idéal où, ainsi que le pensait Kant, peut et doit se déployer librement, sans restrictions ni exclusions, l'usage public de la raison, "celui que l'on fait en tant que savant pour l'ensemble du public lisant", celui qui autorise chacun des citoyens "en sa qualité de savant, à faire publiquement, c'est-à-dire par écrit, ses remarques sur les défauts de l'ancienne institution".Immanuel Kant, 'Beantwortung der Frage: Was ist Aufklärung? - Réponse à la question: Qu'est-ce que les Lumières?', in Qu'est-ce que les Lumières?, ed. Jean Mondot (Saint-Etienne, 1991), pp. 71-86. :... :La communication à distanceCes différents possibles sont discutés dans Richard. A. Lanham, The Electronic World: Democracy, Technology and the Arts (Chigago, 1993); Donald Tapscott, The Digital Economy (New York, 1996) et Juan Luis Cebrían, ed., Cómo cambiarán nuestras vidas los nuevos medios de comunicación (Madrid, 1998). peut conduire à la perte de toute référence commune, au cloisonnement des identités, à l'exacerbation des particularismes. Elle peut, à l'inverse, imposer l'hégémonie d'un modèle culturel unique et la destruction, toujours mutilante, des diversités. Mais elle peut aussi porter une nouvelle modalité de constitution et de communication des connaissances, qui ne serait plus seulement l'enregistrement de sciences déjà établies, mais également, à la manière des correspondances ou des périodiques de l'ancienne République des Lettres,Ann Goldgar, Impolite Learning: Conduct and Community in the Republic of Letters, 1680-1750 (New Haven et Londres, 1995). une construction collective de la connaissance par l'échange des savoirs, des expertises et des sagesses. :... :La bibliothèque du futur doit donc être ce lieu où seront maintenues la connaissance et la fréquentation de la culture écrite dans les formes qui ont été et sont encore majoritairement les siennes aujourd'hui. :... :Pas plus que la présence de l'Internet dans chaque école ne fait disparaître d'elle-même les difficultés cognitives du processus d'entrée dans l'écrit,Emilia Ferreiro, 'Leer y escribir en un mundo cambiante', 26° Congreso de la Unión Internacional de Editores (Buenos Aires, 2000), pp. 95-109. la communication électronique des textes ne transmet par elle-même le savoir nécessaire à leur compréhension et à leur utilisation. Tout au contraire, le lecteur-navigateur du numérique risque fort de se perdre dans des archipels textuels sans phare ni havre. La bibliothèque peut être l'un et l'autre.Robert C. Berring, 'Future Librarians', in Future Libraries, ed. R. Howard Bloch et Carla Hesse (Berkeley, Los Angeles et Londres, 1995), pp. 94-115. :... :L'histoire longue de la lecture enseigne que celle-ci est devenue au fil des siècles une pratique silencieuse et solitaire, rompant toujours plus fortement avec les partages autour de l'écrit qui ont cimenté durablement les existences familiales, les sociabilités amicales, les assemblées savantes ou les engagements militants. Dans un monde où la lecture s'est identifiée à une relation personnelle, intime, privée avec le livre, les bibliothèques (paradoxalement peut-être puisqu'elles ont été les premières, à l'époque médiévale, à exiger le silence des lecteurs) doivent multiplier les occasions et les formes de prises de parole autour du patrimoine écrit et de la création intellectuelle et esthétique.Walter Benjamin, 'L'oeuvre d'art à l'ère de sa reproductivité technique' (1936), in Walter Benjamin, L'homme, le langage et la culture: essais (Paris, 1971), pp. 137-181. Geoffrey Nunberg, 'The Place of Books in the Age of Electronic Reproduction', Representations, 42, 1993, pp. 13-37. Roger Chartier - École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales Copyright © 2001 Bibliothèque publique d´information- Centre Pompidou